Before a technical professional may proceed with implementing a new system for implementing a business process, business requirements for the system generated by a business professional must be translated into technical requirements. This can be challenging because business professionals are generally not technically skilled, while technical professionals are generally not skilled in business processes.
Known business process modeling (BPM) tools, such as IBM Rational® Systems Architect® program tool, help bridge the divide between business professionals and technical professionals by translating a business process model into technical requirements. A business professional commonly defines a business process as text using a word processor, such as the Microsoft® Word program. A known BPM tool, such as the IBM Rational® Systems Architect® program tool, however, requires a user to manually create a business model using the BPM tool, based on the business process already defined as text in the word processor document. For example, a known BPM tool requires a user to manually create BPM model artifacts, such as activities, resources, and decisions, using the known BPM tool, based on the artifacts already defined as text in the word processor document. This is time consuming and error prone, however, because a business user is generally not proficient with the relatively complex and technical business processes modeling tool.